Evitando su secuestro
by onepiecelove
Summary: Claire pertenece a una familia adinerada. Un día estuvo a punto de ser secuestrada pero un misterioso chico la salvó. Ese chico la lleva a casa y se le encarga una misión, que es protegerla. LuffyxOC un poco de ZoRo
1. Chapter 1

Claire es una chica de estatura media , tiene los ojos color miel y el pelo castaño, uno 10-15 cm por debajo de los hombros, liso. Es de tez clara. Era viernes por la tarde y había quedado con Vivi y con Nami para pasar la tarde juntas como lo habían hecho muchas veces y tenía que estar en el bar de siempre hace 5 minutos...

-Maldición!-Claire se había quedado dormida. Cogió su móvil y llamó a Vivi, seguramente Nami le gritaría

-Si?-

-Vivi, lo siento me he dormido llegaré tarde...-

-Entiendo, no tardes – dijo vivo con una gota de sudor en su nuca y sonriendo

-Adiós – Claire colgó

Claire abrió su armario y sacó un vestido de tirantes, color rosa pálido. Fue al baño y al acabar se vistió, se puso un cinturón y unas sandalias marrones. Se hizo una coleta dejando dos mechones a cada lado de la cara, se puso brillo de labios, se miró al espejo y sonrió. Cogió su bolso y se fue.

-Shanks, al lugar de siempre-

-Como usted ordene Señorita-respondió el pelirrojo, el chófer y un buen amigo de la familia.

Claire pertenecía a una familia adinerada. Su padre tiene una empresa y su madre es la propietaria de una gran fábrica de perfumes. Conoce a Nami y a Vivi desde que eran muy pequeñas ya que sus padres son buenos amigos de los padres de Claire. Habían ido juntas al colegio y al instituto e incluso irán a la misma universidad aunque no estudiarán lo mismo.

Al fin llegó al bar donde Había quedado con Nami y con Vivi ,"Partys bar".

-Te quedaste dormida , verdad?-decía Nami

-Lo siento- dijo Claire

Vivi sonreía al ver esta escena- Entramos ya?

-Vamos- dijeron Claire y Nami a la vez.

Las chicas entraron y se sentaron en la misma mesa de siempre, al lado de una ventana. Se acercó la dueña del bar, Makino y pidió la orden y se fue.

-Ya empezamos las vacaciones de verano chicas-dijo Nami

-Mmnn, ¡Ya sé! ¿ Y si vamos unos días a la playa?-propuso Claire

-La verdad es que es una buena idea, ¿Tú que piensas Nami?- añadió la peliazul

-Yo me apunto. Podríamos ir una semana entera y...- Nami y Vivi hablaban sobre el viaje pero Claire estaba mirando lo que había fuera del bar. Un chico de pelo y ojos negros quqe llevaba una camiseta de mangas cortas roja y pantalones negros, y lo mas interesante, una cicatriz debajo de su ojo izquierdo estaba hablando por el móvil .De repente ese chico de giró y Claire rápidamente desvió la mirada.

-Tierra llamando a Claire- era la voz de la pelirroja

-Ah¡ Qué pasa?

-Te has quedado empanada-contestó la peliazul

-Ejejeje lo siento.-

-Y... estás rojísima -dijo Nami. Era cierto, a Claire la cara le ardía, ese chico era muy guapo

-Tienes fiebre?-Le preguntó Vivi un poco preocupada

-No, estoy bien-

-A quién mirabas?- dijo Nami con picardía

-A-a nadie por?-

Nami volteó para mirar por la ventana pero no había nadie-No hay nadie, A saber en quién estabas pensando fufufu-

-Bueno sigamos hablando del viaje-intentaba cambiar de tema Claire

Las chicas se quedaron en el bar dos horas más y decidieron que ya era hora de volver a casa. Claire

se olvidó el móvil en casa y no pudo llamar a Shanks para que viniese a por ella así que no le quedaba más remedio que volver a casa caminando.

-Rayos, está oscuro y encima mi casa no está cerca que digamos, ah..-suspiró la castaña

Iba caminando y sintió como si alguien la vigilase y decidió caminar un poco mas rápido. Iba a intentar perder de vista aquel sujeto y dobló la esquina, mala decisión, entró a un callejón sin salido

-No...-Claire se giró y vio a un hombre alto y fornido, no podía verle bien la cara. Claire tenía miedo y cerró los ojos y escucho un golpe, los abrió y puedo ver que ese hombre estaba en el suelo , alzó la vista y era aquel chico que vio fuera del bar.

-Estás bien?-preguntó el pelinegro


	2. Chapter 2

-Estás bien?- Me preguntó aquel chico pelinegro. Yo tuve miedo, sentía cómo temblaban mis piernas y cómo las lagrimas resbalaban por mis mejillas. Asentí a modo de respuesta. -Segura?-volvió a preguntar y negué con la cabeza, a quién voy a engañar? Realmente estaba aterrada. Unos brazos me rodearon y yo escondí mi cara en su pecho , agarré su camiseta y lloré.- Tranquila, ya ha pasado.- dijo mientras acariciaba mi cabeza.

Después de unos segundos se separó de mí , caminó hasta una moto y me pasó un casco. Yo miraba el casco.

-Te puedes fiar de mí, no soy malo. - sonrió - Además, soy un conocido de tu padre y de Shanks. Anda vamos, te están esperando.-

De qué conocerá mi padre a este chico? Bueno, ya preguntaré y me subí a la moto.

-Sujétate bien- y así hice.

Apoyé mi cabeza en su espalda la cual era bastante cálida.

-Oye- le llamé.

-Mnn?-

-Cómo te llamas?-

-Monkey D. Luffy-

Luffy, eh?

-Muchas gracias por salvarme...Luffy-

-Shishishi, no hay de que-

Durante el camino a mi casa no volvimos a hablar. Cuando llegamos entramos los dos y en la sala estaban mamá, papá y Shanks. En cuanto me vieron, mamá y papá corrieron a abrazarme, los dos estaban llorando e hicieron que yo también acabase haciéndolo.

-Menos mal , estás a salvo- dijo mamá.

-Que alegría cariño, no sabes cuánto lamento que hayas tenido que pasar por esto- dijo papá .

-Estoy tranquilo al saber que no tiene ningún rasguño señorita- dijo Shanks con una sonrisa.

Papá deshizo el abrazo y camino hasta Luffy.

-Muchas gracias Luffy, has salvado a mi hija, estoy muy agradecido contigo. Dime qué quieres , necesitas algo? Tú sólo dímelo.

-No es necesario señor-

-No seas modesto, pídeme lo que quieras-

-No puedo hacer eso después de todo lo que ha hecho por mi-le sonrió

-Eres tan buena persona pero si necesitas ayuda no dudes en pedírmela-

-Está bien-

Papá se volteó y me miró a los ojos.

-Claire, tengo que decirte una cosa muy importante. Toma asiento por favor.-

Me senté en el sofá y mi padre se sentó enfrente de mí.

-Verás, cuando tenías tres años los doctores te diagnosticaron una extraña enfermedad que era curable a través de un costoso tratamiento. En ese entonces mamá y yo teníamos problemas; mi empresa estaba pasando por una fuerte crisis económica y estaba a punto de irse a la quiebra , la fábrica de mamá apenas estaba empezando y tenía que pagar muchas cosas. En resumen , no teníamos dinero para solucionar ninguno de esos problemas, ni siquiera pagar tu tratamiento. Un día recibí la visita de un señor , la persona que me visitó fue Capone " Gang " Bege , sabes de quién te estoy hablando verdad?

Asentí. - Capone " Gang" Bege , uno de los mafiosos más buscados por la policía de este país. Está acusado por tráfico de drogas , contrabando, asesinato y por dirigir una red de prostitución. Papá, qué es lo que pasó?-

-Él se enteró de nuestros problemas y me ofreció ayudarme, él me daría dinero y yo se lo devolvería cuando mi empresa se recuperase a cambio de pagárselo con un 10% más del dinero que medio . Así es cómo pudimos pagar tu tratamiento y solucionar nuestros problemas económicos. Pensaba que aquel tipo me buscaría para que le pagase lo que le debía pero no fue así, me enteré que había huido del país porque la policía estuvo a punto de atraparle así que me olvidé de la deuda hasta hace una hora.-hizo una pausa y continuó.-Me buscó y como pensé, vino a por su dinero y se lo pagué. Una vez con el dinero en la mano y casi en la puerta, se giró y me dijo que la deuda había aumentado debido al paso del tiempo pero había pensado una forma de que se lo pague- paró y vi cómo lloraba.- El muy desgraciado me dijo que muchos hombre pagarían una buena suma de dinero por ti, iba a prostituirte.

Me quedé en shock.

-Hija , lo siento, lo siento mucho. Por mi culpa casi...- Y mi padre seguía llorando.

Aunque puede que tuviese la culpa de que me haya convertido en el objetivo de ese mafioso, no puedo enfadarme con él porque lo hizo por nuestro bien, para salvarme. Definitivamente, no puedo odiarlo. Me acerqué y abracé a mi padre.

-No te preocupes papá, tu no sabías que esto pasaría-

-Lo siento cariño- y me abrazó.-

Hasta que por fin se tranquilizó.

En cuanto se fue se lo conté a Shanks que estaba fuera esperándome y como estábamos lejos de donde tú estabas , éste me dijo que llamaría a Luffy para que te vigilara y evitara que algún hombre de Bege te secuestrara.

-Cuando Shanks me llamó yo estaba justo enfrente del bar de Makino, te decribío y me giré para ver si te reconocía y estabas justo enfrente de mí- dijo Luffy.

Así que con la persona con la qu ehablaba por el móvil era Shanks eh? .Hblando del bar , yo tenía planeado ir de viaje con mis amigas, mierda...

-Supongo que no podré salir de casa y yo que iba a ir con Nami y Vivi a la playa unos días, aah-suspiré. Vi a papá pensativo.

-Luffy tengo que pedirte un favor, puedo contar contigo?-

-Claro-

-Por cierto, has cenado ya?- Preguntó mamá.

-Pues la verdad es que me estoy muriendo de hambre- se tocó la barriga.

-Tú nunca cambias . Ven vamos a la cocina, te prepararé algo-

-Gracias señora-

-Señora? Antes me llamabas tía jajaja-

-Shishishi es verdad-

Y se fueron

-yo me retiro, estoy cansada. Buenas noches-

-Buenas noches, descansa cielo-

Subí a mi habitación y me metí a la ducha, salí me puse el pijama y aún con el pelo mojado, me metí en la cama.

Pensé en todo lo que había pasado hoy y en Luffy, seguramente no lo vuelva a ver y me olvi´de de preguntar de qué se conocen mis padres y él. La sonrisa de Luffy es hermosa y sus ojos...me quedaría mirándolos durante mucho tiempo y no me cansaría.

Será acaso..?

No creo...

Es muy pronto para decirlo apenas lo conozco...

Pero estoy segura de una cosa...

Yo quiero volver a verlo.

Claire se quedó dormida y lo que no sabe es que volverá a ver a Luffy más pronto de lo que cree y más a menudo.

_Continuará..._


	3. Chapter 3

Toc toc

Ains , Cuánta luz!

-Señorita Claire, voy a pasar-

Eh?Ya ha amanecido y esa voz..Me incorporé.

-Adelante, Marie.-

Marie es una señora de avanzada edad, me ha cuidado desde que era pequeña, es como una segunda madre para mí.

-Buenos días señorita-

-Buenos días Marie- le dediqué una sonrisa y me desperecé.

-Cómo ha dormido?-

-Genial-

-Quiere desayunar aquí o bajará al comedor?-

-En el comedor-

-Entendido, me retiro para que pueda cambiarse, con permiso-

Y se fue. Entré al baño , me lavé la cara, me cepillé los dientes y me peiné, me hice una trenza y la coloqué en mi lado derecho de la cara. Salí del baño y abrí mi armario. Me puse una camiseta de tirantes naranja , unos shorts de talle alto que llega hasta mi cintura y una sandalias marrones. Me dirigí al comedor. Me llevé una sorpresa al encontrar a todos reunidos, incluido Luffy.

-Buenos días a todos- dije ganándome la mirada de todos.

-Buenos días- dijeron al unísono.

-Vamos a desayunar- dijo mamá

Nos sentamos todos. Luffy se sentó delante de mí , alcé la mirada encontrándome con sus ojos y eso hizo que me sonrojara y apartara la mirada.

-Cómo has dormido?- preguntó papá.

-Bien- le dije y le sonreí.

-Cariño, ayer me dijiste que tenías planeado ir a la playa con Nami y con Vivi verdad?-

-Sí, por qué lo dices?-

-He estado pensando y creo que es mejor que no estés en la ciudad y que te quedes en la casa que tenemos en la playa, esos malditos podrían estar esperando el mejor momento para secuestrarte -

-Pero... Sí voy con Nami y con Vivi y si nos llegasen a encontrar , también se las pueden llevar y no podemos ponerlas en peligro-

-Lo sé por eso...-

-Y además si voy sola...-le corté

-Pero quieres dejarme acabar?-

-Lo siento- dije agachando la cabeza.

-Hablé con Luffy y el será como una especie de guardaespaldas, Te acompañará mientras estés en la playa y él conoce a unos amigos que también te vigilarán. Mamá y yo no podemos acompañarte porque no podemos dejar la empresa y la fábrica tiradas pero en cuánto solucionemos los asuntos pendientes, iremos a hacerte una visita .-

-Ya veo-

-Hablaré con la policía y les ayudaré a atrapar a ese maldito de Bege-

-Papá, ten cuidado-

-Lo tendré-

-y... Cuándo me voy?-

-Saldrás dentro de unas horas, ya he llamado para que acondicionen la casa para tu llegada pero tendrás que encargarte de lo demás.

-Vale-

-Luffy...- lo llamó mi padre

-Si?-

-De tus amigos que ayudarán , me dijiste sus nombres-

-Sí:Zoro, Sanji y Robin-

-Ya veo, menos mal hay una mujer entre ellos, así Claire podrá hacer una amiga mientras esté allí.-

-Te caerá bien Robin- dijo dirigiéndose a mí- Ella es amable, inteligente y simpática- sonrió

Me sentí un poco celosa. Qué tonta me siento, seguro es su novia...

-Os quedaréis en casa no?-

-Sí, tenemos que vigilarte recuerdas?-

-Cierto-

Acabamos de desayunar y subí a hacer la maleta para mi é de empacar las cosas y cogí el portátil e hice una videollamada con Nami y con Vivi para avisarles que no podía ir de viaje con ellas.

-Chicas, lo siento mucho, me ha surgido algo y no podré ir a la playa con vosotras-

-Enserio?- dijo Nami- La verdad es que yo tampoco puedo, vienen unos parientes muy lejanos y mis padres quiere que esté aquí con ellos-

-Vaya, Qué coincidencia!- Dijo la peliazul

-No me digas que...-

-Sip, yo tampoco puedo ir jajaja, mi padre tiene una conferencia de no se qué y quiere que lo acompañe-

-Jajaja pues supongo que lo aplazaremos- dije

-Sí tienes razón- dijo Vivi

-Y lo organizamos mejor-añadió la pelinaranja

Nos pasamos una hora hablando de cosas triviales y tuve que decirle que me tenía que ir.

-Cuídese mucho señorita-

-Tú también Shanks-Miré a Marie y la abracé- Nos vemos Marie- Marie comenzó a llorar

-Ojalá vuelva pronto señorita-

-Eso esperemos-

Fui hasta donde se encontraba mamá y le di un fuerte abrazo.

-Cuidate mucho- me dijo- Come adecuadamente

Asentí

-Nos vemos pronto papá-

lo abracé a él también

-ten mucho cuidado, evita salir por las noches. Estaremos en contacto-

-Si...-

Me subí al coche , iba de copiloto, me despedí con la mano. Cuando nos dirigíamos a la playa, me acordé de que no le pregunté a papá de qué conocía a Luffy , mierda!

-Oye, no venían también tus amigos?-

-Sí, ellos ya estarán allí-

-Por qué lo hacen?-

Me miró unos segundos y volvió a mirar a la carretera, sonrió, me sonrojé.

-Porque son buenas personas , en cuanto se los conté, ellos se ofrecieron a ayudar. Ellos no lo hacen porque vayan a recibir algo a cambio, eso te lo puedo asegurar. Además, estamos de vacaciones-

Vacaciones? A qué se referirá?-Ya veo...Yo quiero conocerlos-

-Shishishi, te caerán bien-

-Una cosa, quiénes sois?-

Luffy se quedó pensativo, habrá entendido mi pregunta?

-Somos agentes especiales de la policía, nos han entrenado para casos como este pero como ya te lo he dicho, lo están haciendo porque quieren, no es una misión que tenemos que realizar-

No dije nada. Ya no puedo decir nada más, mi corazón late rápido y creo que mis manos tiemblan pero las he cerrado formando un puño con ambas manos. Me miré en el retrovisor y lo que me temía, estaba roja.

-T-te importa que encienda la radio?-

-Adelante, es el coche de tus padres-

Encendió la radio , así no estamos en este silencio sepulcral. En cuanto me di cuenta estaba tarareando y Luffy cantando, no pudo evitar reírme un poco.

-Oye no seas mala! No te rías de mí-

-Lo siento jajaja-

-Canta conmigo-

-N-no!-

-Venga, hazlo!-

Acabé accediendo y canté.

-Guau, cantas muy bien!-

-Gracias- dije avergonzada. No me gustaba que me halagasen , no sé por qué.

-Has pensado en ser cantante?-

-No digas chorradas, puede que no cante tan mal pero no es para tanto. Además yo quiero hacerme cargo de los negocios de mis padres.

-Es una lástima-

-Además no me gusta el mundo de la fama, prefiero pasar desapercibida en este mundo aunque claro, eso en estos momentos es imposible-

-Tienes razón pero eso intentaremos, por eso vamos a la playa, en un pueblo alejado de la gran ciudad-

-Jajaja si...-

-Canta otra vez-

-Otra vez?-

-Por favor- hizo un puchero

-Está bien pero la última canción, entendido?-

Terminé de cantar.

-Oye Luffy, puedo hacerte una pregunta?-

-Ya me la has hecho-

-Ja ja ja, gracioso-dije sarcásticamente

-Shishishi, adelante-

-Cómo te hiciste la cicatriz que está debajo de tu ojo?-

-Mientras entrenaba, tenía que esquivar cuchillos-

-Pero qué clase de entrenamiento es ese!?-

-Uno muy duro. Total, en un descuido, uno pasó rozándome la cara, es un milagro que no me diera de lleno en el ojo. Seguro me quedaba con un solo ojo como los piratas shishishi-

-No te rías, eso fue peligroso-

-Pero estoy bien-

-Pero igual...-

Por fin llegamos a nuestra caseta, hace tiempo que no vengo, tengo 18 años por lo que no he venido aquí desde hace unos 6 años pero aún así recuerdo donde están las cosas y habitaciones.

Luffy bajó las maletas del cohe y se quedó con la boca abierta.

-Esto es vuestra caseta!?, Pero si parece una mansión!-

-No exageres, no es ni un cuarto de grande que mi casa de la ciudad. En realidad no es tan grande, ya lo verás. Anda, vamos-

En cuanto abrí la puerta me encontré a una pelinegra sentada en uno de los sofás leyendo y a un rubio y a un peliverde?, es ese el color natural de su pelo? Peleándose.

-Oh hola chicos!- dijo Luffy.

-Hola Luffy fufufu- sonrió la pelinegra que supongo será Robin

-Hola-Dijo el tipo rubio

-Pensé que tardarías más, que te perderías o algo así- intervino el peliverde

-Eh que yo no soy como tú!-

-Eso marimo de mierda, no es tan difícil llegar aquí, pero lo es para un idiota como tú- dijo mientras dejaba escapar el humo del cigarro.

-Cállate cejas de sushi!-

-Jajajaja, a que son divertidos?- me dijo Luffy

-Eeeee...-

-Chicos escuchad!- gritó Luffy y todos le prestaron atención- Esta chica de aquí es Claire.

_Continuará..._


	4. Chapter 4

Todos se giraron a ver a Claire.

-Encantada de conoceros- dijo Claire un poco nerviosa. Todos la miraban y a ella no le gustaba mucho que digamos.

-El gusto es mío Claire-chan – Habló el chico rubio con corazones en los ojos. Tomó la mano derecha de Claire y depositó un beso en ella – Yo me llamo Sanji.

-Yo soy Zoro- dijo el chico que tenía un extraño color de pelo-

La mujer que estaba sentada apartó el libro y se levantó, caminó hasta donde estaba Claire y se presentó.

-Yo me llamo Nico Robin , encantada de conocerte Claire-

-El gusto es mío Robin-

-Bueno ahora que ya nos conocemos todos, es hora de que vayamos a cenar- dijo Luffy

-Oye, tú no puedes pensar en otra cosa que no sea comida?- le reprochó Sanji

-Pero es que tengo hambre...- le respondió Luffy haciendo un puchero infantil.

-Tú siempre tienes hambre- le dijo Zoro a Luffy

-Eh que yo no me pierdo con facilidad ni acoso a las chicas y no os digo nada-

-Yo no acoso a las chicas!- gritó Sanji

-Sí, sí que lo haces cejas de sushi- le dijo Zoro

-Y tú te pierdes hasta dentro de una habitación marimo idiota-

-A quién le dices marimo idiota, cejas de diana?-

-A quien sino cabeza de musgo?-

-Jajajajaja- reía Luffy

Claire sonreía al ver esa escena.

-Esto es normal?- Le preguntó a Robin que la tenía al lado.

-Sí fufufufu. Ellos han sido muy amigos desde hace ya mucho tiempo y siempre han sido así, pelean por cualquier cosa-

-Vaya... jajaja la verdad es que son muy graciosos-

-Sí-

-Esto... Escuchadme por favor- Claire llamó la atención de todos. Vió unas malestas arrinconadas en una esquina de la habitación. -Tal como parece aún no habéis desempacado vuestros equipajes.-

-Sí, estábamos esperando a que llegaseis para que nos digas donde dormiremos y eso- contestó Sanji

-Ya veo. Pues mirad, en esta casa hay un total de 15 habitaciones.-

-Enserio!?-se sorprendió Luffy

-Sí- asintió Claire - Dos de ellas tienen nombres en sus puertas, una de ellas es la mía y la otra, es de mis padres. Podéis elegir la habitación que mas os guste- Claire tenía una sonrisa en su cara

-Lo- lo dices de verdad?-preguntó Zoro

-Totalmente. Después de que desempaquemos nuestras cosas, podemos ir a comer a algún lugar ya que no hay nada de comer en esta casa...-

-Yo diría mas bien mansión- fue Zoro el que habló

-Sí yo también pienso eso- dijo Luffy

-Es cierto que esta casa es muy grande- comentó Robin

-Estoy de acuerdo- añadió Sanji

-Vale, puede que esta casa sea muy grande- admitió Claire

-Demasiado- opinó Luffy

-Ah- suspiró Claire- Vayamos a desempacar si? Y cuando estéis listos me avisáis y vamos a cenar a un restaurante. Bueno chicos, os dejo yo me voy a mi habitación-

Claire se dirigió hacia su equipaje, tenía cuatro maletas y no podía con ellas. Luffy se ofreció voluntario a ayudarla, al igual que Sanji; cada uno llevó dos maletas.

-Del cejas raras me lo esperaba pero no de Luffy y él reaccionó primero- dijo Zoro a Robin

-Tienes razón, esto es algo raro fufufufu...

-Narra Claire-

-Luffy, Sanji, es por aquí- les dije. Llegamos a mi habitación. Tiene una gran ventano en la que se puede ver el mar. Tengo tantas ganas de meter mis pies en el agua, respirar y sentir el aroma salado, sentir el sol en mi cara, oir las gaviotas... Mañana iré.

Sanji y Luffy dejaron las maletas y se retiraron, yo me dispuse a guardar mi ropa en el armario y cajones . Acabé por fin. Me metí en la ducha , estaba cansada. Estuve a punto de vestirme pero tocaron a la puerta.

-Quién es?- dije

-Soy Robin-

-Ah, pasa- entró- Si quieres puedo volver en otro momento.-

-No te preocupes, somos mujeres y además tengo esto para taparme mientras me visto- dije mientras señalaba un biombo que tenía.- Qué querías?- dije mientras comencé a vestirme

-Ya hemos acabado-

-Okey, yo termino pronto- me di un poco de prisa. No sé cómo lo hago pero siempre tardo …

Terminé de cambiarme y Robin y yo bajamos a las sala de estar. Allí estaban Zoro, Sanji y Luffy.

-Perdón por la espera- dije

-No te preocupes – dijo Luffy

-Bueno, nos vamos?-

Todos asintieron. Después de una discusión entre Sanji y Zoro por decidir quién conduciría y jugar a piedra papel o tijeras, resultando Zoro el ganador, subimos al coche quedando: Zoro ,el conductor; Sanji el copiloto para guiar a Zoro aunque le dije que no se preocupara ya que el coche disponía de GPS, él dijo que necesitaría ayuda; y en la parte trasera nos sentamos Luffy, yo y Robin. Tener a Luffy al lado hizo que me pusiera nerviosa pero se me pasó en cuanto empecé a hablar con Robin. Robin es muy simpática, me cae genial. Después de perdernos unas cuantas veces, conseguimos llegar.

-Pensé que exagerabais al decir que Zoro tiene mal sentido de la orientación- dije riendo un poco

-No, no es ninguna exageración- Dijo Luffy riendo también

-La próxima conduzco yo- dijo Sanji fumando

No me gusta el humo del tabaco pero no quiero decirle que no fume, no tengo derecho. Me aguanto las ganas de toser pero no puedo.

-Es por el humo del tabaco?- me Preguntó Sanji

-Lo siento- le dije

-No te disculpes- me sonrió y apagó la colilla.

-Entremos ya, me muero de hambre- dino Luffy con la lengua afuera.

Entramos y pedimos. Luffy pedía un plato tras otro, me sorprende que esté tan delgado después de haber visto todo lo que come.

-Luffy tienes dinero suficiente para pagar todo lo que te has comido- le preguntó el peliverde

Luffy tragó y dijo-Eeeee pues...creo que si-

-No os preocupéis, yo pago- les dije

-Estás segura?- preguntó Robin

-Sí , es lo menos que puedo hacer -

-Eres tan buena- dijo Sanji

Acabamos de comer y charlamos durante un rato. Nos marchamos a casa.

-Yo me retiro chicos, buenas noches-dijo Robin

-Y yo- dijo el peliverde que llevaba una , una qué!?-

-Oye de donde sacaste esa katana?- dije señalándola

-Siempre la llevo conmigo, es mi arma. No podía entrar al restaurante con ella por eso no la viste antes-

-Aaaaa-

-Buenas noches-

-Que descanséis- les dije – Y vosotros?- me dirigí a Sanji y Luffy-

-Nosotros montaremos guardia- Dijo Luffy

-Ve a descansar -me dijo el rubio

-Buenas noches y me fui. Me cuesta dormir ya que no estoy acostumbrada a dormir fuera de casa. Cuando venía aquí no me costaba tanto ya que mis padres y Marie estaban aquí pero ahora no.

Tengo sed...

Supongo que habrá agua. Me dirijo a la nevera y la abro, hay una botella de agua menos mal...

Después de beber, veo Luffy sentado en el alféizar de una ventana, se voltea y me ve. Me sonrojo un poco , voy en pijama y me da vergüenza que me vea.

-no podías dormir?- me pregunta

-Tenía sed y no podía dormir- le sonrío- Te importa que te haga compañía?-

-Adelante-

Me siento a su lado pero no tan cerca, mi corazón late rápido y no quiero que escuche los latidos, sé que es una idea tonta.

-Y Sanji?-

-En el otro lado de la casa-

-Aaa-

Silencio.

-De qué conoces a mis padres?- le miré

-Shishishi no te acuerdas de mi?-

Me sorprendí, yo conozco a Luffy?me mordí el labio inferior, ver a Luffy con un semblante triste hizo que se ,e encogiera el corazón porque creo que es mi culpa al no poder recordarlo, miré hacia la ventana.

-Lo siento, yo no recuerdo...-

-No te preocupes- una sonrisa surcaba su rostro -Después de todo eras muy pequeña shishishi. Bien te lo diré. Yo perdí a mis padres en un accidente automovilístico y quedé huérfano-

-Lo siento mucho-

-No te preocupes- tomó aire y continuó-Yo iba con ellos ese día y la verdad es que salí herido. Medio inconsciente y con el dolor que sentía al saber que mis padres habían muerto, caminé sin rumbo por la ciudad. Logré llegar hasta un barrio rico. En ese momento un señor pasaba y me vio, él fue mi salvador, ese hombre era tu padre.- volvió a sonreír- Me llevó al hospital y allí me curaron. Tu padre venía a visitarme junto a tu madre todos los días. Ellos me acompañaron al funeral de mis padres y se encargaron de mí, me llevaron a vivir con ellos. Allí es donde te conocí, nos llevamos bien desde el primer momento, jugábamos e incluso- se puso rojo

-Incluso?-

-Eeeeee... pues nos llevábamos realmente bien-

Le miré con los ojos entrecerrados

-Incluso?- volvía a repetir

-Deberías a descansar je je je- estaba un poco nervioso, se nota que no quiero decírmelo.

-Luffy, Dímelo!-

-Vale, vale- suspiró- Dormíamos y muchas veces nos bañamos juntos- dijo totalmente sonrojado

Mi cara arde, muchísimo. Sé que eso , según él, pasó cuando éramos niños y yo no lo recuerdo pero aún así... Me miró

-ves? Por eso no quería decírtelo-

-Calla y continúa-

-Cierto, dónde me había quedado?-

-Nos conocimos e hicimos muchas cosas juntos-

-Cierto. Pasó dos años , yo quería a tus padres, eloos son mis segundos padres shishishi. Ellos me comentaron que querían adoptarme pero no podían-

-Por qué?-

-Resulta que tenía un familiar, mi abuelo por parte de padre, y nle habían dado mi patria potestad a él. Llegó el día en que tuve que irme. Lloraste mucho-

-Yo!?-

Asintió.

-Me querías muchísimo... por eso no pensé que te olvidarías de mí shishishi- se estaba quedando conmigo. Me hizo enfadar y puse una cara de cabreo que no pasó desapercibida.-Era broma mujer -

-Eres muy gracioso, lo sabías?-

-Vaya, muchas gracias-

-Era sarcasmo-

-Jajajaja-

No pude evitarlo, yo también reí y acto seguido bostecé.

-Venga, vete a dormir que es tarde-

-Hasta dentro de un rato – le dije y me fui

-Hasta dentro de un rato- repitió.

Caí rendida.

_Me desperté y a mi lado estaba un Luffy más pequeño y sin cicatriz._

_-Eh Luffy despierta- le dije sacudiéndole_

_-Carne...- dijo _

_Cogí aire y grité-_

_-Anda mira, es una montaña de deliciosa carne!-_

_Se despertó._

_-Dónde?-_

_-jajajaja-_

_-Mentirosa-_

_-Lo siento, no te despertabas-_

_Me miró con un puchero_

_-Vamos Luffy, ya ha amanecido-_

_Salí de la cama y lo arrastré conmigo._

_-Niños, tened cuidado- dijo Mamá y Marie con toallas en la mano, sabía qué significaba eso_

_-Ya deben de haber nacido!-_

_-Entonces vayamos más rápido- dijo Luffy siendo él ell que me guiaba hasta donde se encontraba mi perra Betsy, un golden retriever que estaba a punto de dar a luz y por lo visto, ya lo había hecho. Llegamos y allí estaban, 5 cachorros alrededor suyo._

_-Qué lindos!- dije , intenté acercarme pero Luffy me detuvo_

_-No puedes, Betsy no te dejará, tenemos que esperar un tiempo.-_

_-Jooo-_

_-Pero podemos verlos a cierta distancia-_

_Asentí_

Abrí los ojos, he recordado algo. Eso sí que pasó. He recordado algo de mi infancia junto a Luffy, se veía tan mono.

Qué es ese olor?

Huele a tortitas americanas, mis favoritas.

Me cambié rápido de ropa y corrí hasta el lugar de dónde provenía aquel delicioso aroma la cocina.

Me encontré a Sanji cocinando.

-Buenos días Claire-chan – me dijo

-Buenos días-

-Toma asiento, dentro de un rato estará todo listo.-

La mesa tenía platos, tenedores, cuchillos, vasos, servilletas...

De pronto caí en la cuenta

-Sanji, no había nada de comida-

-Fui a comprar algo- me dijo sonriendo

-Pero ...- yo estaba a cargo de comprar los alimentos y lo demás

-Nada de peros además aún tenemos que comprar muchas cosas-

Desayunamos y fuimos a comprar comida, lo más abundante es la carne, carne... lo que Luffy ama

…

…

…

Acabo de recordar otra cosa jajaja.

Llegamos a casa .Robin y yo ayudamos a Sanji a arreglar todo y a preparar la comida.

Comimos y les propuse ir a la playa, todos aceptaron gustosos.

Estos chicos me caen genial

Metí mis pies en el agua.

-Aaaaaaa que bien!-dije y me lanzaron un chorro de agua a la cara.- Luuuuffyyyyy- dije enfadada fui detrás de él para hacerle lo mismo. Y así pasamos toda la tarde, jugando y yo recordando .

Estaba muy cansada y aunque la casa estaba cerca, Luffy se empeñó en llevarme cargada en su espalda. Otra vez esa cálida espalda . Estaba incómoda ya que él iba sin camiseta.

Después de cenar , mis padres llamaron y hablé un rato con ellos.

Cogí el portátil e hice una videollamada con mis amigas. Les conté lo de Luffy, que le conocía

-Eres estúpida- dijo Nami

-Eh, sin insultar!-

-Eres muy olvidadiza para ciertas cosas- dijo la peliazul

-Eh?-

_-_Cómo olvidaste a Luffy!?-

-Sí , Nami y yo nos acordamos de él-

-También le conocéis?- dije sorprendida

-Los tres éramos muy amigo- me contestó Vivi

-Tienes una memoria de mierda- dijo Nami con los brazos cruzados

-Nami joder te estás pasando- le dije ya enfadada

-Nami joder te estas pasando- repitió con una aguda voz imitándome

-Hola soy Nami y me encanta el dinero-dije

-Hola me llamo Claire y soy tonta del culo-

Y así empezamos a discutir

-Y se supone que el primer amor nunca se olvida- dijo Vivi

Yo sólo escuché un murmullo y no le di importancia

Nami y yo nos sacamos las lenguas.

-Chicas, me tengo que ir – dijo Vivi

-Y yo – añadió la pelinaranja

-Buenas noches- les dije

Y cerramos la conversación.

Alguien abrió la puerta de al lado, me asomé y era Luffy. Decidió que esa sería su habitación. Me escondí para que no me viera. Escuché un ronquido, Qué rápido se ha dormido!

Creo que entraré y así lo hice. Me sonrojé al verlo sin camiseta y tapado con una sábana, su ropa estaba tirada por los suelos y sus pantalones también, estaba en ropa interior.

Me acerqué a él , me puse de rodillas y recosté la cabeza en la cama.

Luffy es muy atractivo.

Creo que me gusta y no sólo eso, es algo más fuerte.

Miré sus labios y no pude resistirme. Junté mis labios con los suyos.

Al abrir mis ojos y separarme., me encontré con los suyos

Mierda

Mierda

Mierda

Tierra trágame por favor...


	5. Chapter 5

Los personajes de One piece le pertenecen a Eiichiro Oda, solo soy dueña de mis OC.

Espero que os guste el Cap

…..En ese momento...

Robin se encontraba sentada leyendo un libro mientras hacía guardia. Zoro ya había acabado de cerrar todo y activar la alarma en caso de que alguien entre en la casa. Aunque eso podría ser suficiente, querían asegurarse ya que se enfrentaban contra alguien poderoso.

Zoro se acercaba sigilosamente hacia donde se encontraba Robin y la abrazó por detrás.

-Asustada?-le dijo al oído

-No, sabía perfectamente que eras tú- le dijo a Zoro sin dejar de leer.

Zoro besaba el cuello de la morena y ésta no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Me haces cosquillas-

Zoro con una de sus manos giró el rostro de Robin y la besó.

-No tendrías que estar vigilando en la otra parte de la casa?-

-Qué casa?-

-Esta-

-Qué dices? Esto no es una casa, esto es una mansión- le dijo sonriéndole

-Fufufufu-

-Qué te parece si vamos a mi habitación ?-

-Ya estuvimos ayer en tu habitación-

-Pues en la tuya, a mí no me importa donde-

-Mira que eres... Hoy tenemos que dedicarnos a esto , nos ofrecimos a ayudar a Claire, recuerdas?-

-Pero si ya activé el dispositivo de seguridad , si alguien intentase entrar, sonaría la alarma-

-He dicho que no- le dijo cogiéndolo de la nariz y moviéndolo ligeramente.- Respeta un poco la casa de Claire-

-Mansión- le corrigió

-Lo que sea-

-Ayer no dijiste lo mismo- le dijo Zoro con una sonrisa pícara

-Señor Roronoa, váyase a cumplir con sus labores y déjeme continuar con mi libro-

-Vale- dijo enfadado

-No te enfades, pareces un niño-

-Beh-

Robin lo besó -Sigues enfadado?-

-A lo mejor se me pasa con otro-

Robin volvió a besarlo. Este beso fue más largo.

-Ala, ahora vete-

-Volveré dentro de un rato-

-Robin observaba cómo Zoro se iba. Fue a la cocina a por un poco de café y siguió con la lectura.

Zoro y Robin eran pareja desde hace ya un tiempo, al pricipio lo mantenían en secreto ya que podría suponer un problema en el trabajo por no se qué que está prohibido tener una relación amorosacon los compañeros de trabajo etc etc . Después decidieron decírselo a Sanji y a Luffy ya que eran buenos amigos, creyeron que no era justo ocultárselo a ellos. Luffy estaba contenta y Sanji... Sanji estaba deprimido, quería matar a peliverde por quitarle a su querida Robin-chan pero acabó aceptándolo.

La primera noche en la casa/mansión, lo hicieron. Eran unos colchones muy cómodos y unas bonitas vistas además, cada habitación contaba con una gran bañera en la que cabían perfectamente dos personas. Suerte que las paredes eran gruesas y no permitían que se escuchase ruidos de una habitación a otra.

Robin y Zoro se habían prometido y estaban por decidir fecha para la boda, podrían haberse casado y pasar su luna de miel gratis en la casa de playa de Claire pero al estar en medio de un trabajo...

Ya hablarían de eso.

…..En la habitación de Luffy...

Joder

Mierda

Joder

Ahora qué hago?

Me está mirando fijamente

Quiero salir corriendo pero mi cuerpo no me responde

Y el muy maldito no dice nada

-Me acabas de robar un beso- abrió la boca por fin

-Esto...yo...- no me salen las palabras

-Nunca pensé que tú harías eso- me dijo sentado en su cama y mirándome pícaramente

-Eeee-

-Tendrás que hacerte responsable de tus actos-

Tengo un tic en el ojo- Qué rayos estás diciendo!?- estallé

-No es de señoritas colarse en la habitación de un hombre el cual se encuentra semidesnudo y robarle un beso- dijo mientras se tocaba los labios

-No digas nada!-me tapé los oídos, era vergonzoso que describiera lo que hice

-A esto se le llama violación de intimidad-

-Que ya vale! Ni que te hubiera violado-

-Pero me has besado mientras yo dormía, indefenso-

-Estás así porque fue tu primer beso?- le dije burlándome

-No, no es el primero- Me miró a los ojos- Ni el último.

Me cogió de ambas muñecas y me besó.

-Q-q-q-qu-qué haces!?-

-Me lo debías- me guiñó un ojo- Cierra la boca, o te entrarán moscas muajajaja

Me puse más roja pero de la furia, el muy capullo se estaba burlando de mí. No aguanté más y le pegué en la cabeza dejándole un gran chichón. Me fui dando un portazo.

Quiero desaparecer, me muero de la vergüenza. Voy a beber un poco de agua para relajarme. Me encontré a Robin leyendo y con una taza de café

-Hola- le dije

-Oh, hola- me miró- No podías dormir?- se sorprendió- Estás bien? Estás totalmente roja!-

-E-estoy bien, no te preocupes-

-Enserio?-

-sí, no es nada-

Vi su mano y pude ver una hermosa sortija.

-Waaaa, es hermosa- dije mientras la tomé de la mano-

-Quién es el afortunado?-

-Zoro- me dijo un poco sonrojada

-Felicidades-

-Muchas gracias-

-Y..Cuándo es la boda?-

-No lo sabemos aún-

-Me invitarás?-

-Por supuesto-

-Gracias Robin-

-Fufufufu de nada-

-Robin...-

-Mnn?-

-Tú y yo... somos amigas-

-Claro que sí , por qué lo preguntas?-

-Puedo contarte una cosa?-

-Sí-

Le conté lo sucedido con Luffy, ella sólo me miraba atenta hasta que acabé de contarle todo.

-Jajaja Claire, no me lo esperaba de ti-

-Ni yo- dijo una tercera voz, me volteé y era Zoro

-EEE!? Estabas escuchando!?-

-Lo siento-

-Claire-chan nunca me hubiera imaginado que entrarías en la habitación de un chico para espiar- era Sanji- Pero no perdonaré a Luffy por haberte robado un beso aunque tú se lo hayas robado en primer lugar- dijo con fuego alrededor suyo(?)

-Joder,me cago en... Ahora todo el mundo lo sabe-

-Eh esa boca- dijo Zoro- Las señoritas no deberían hablar de esa manera...Ni espiar- dijo riéndose

-Mira quién fue a hablar, tú también estabas espiando marimo-

-Esa es mi Claire-chan – dijo Sanji con el pulgar levantado a modo de aprobación

-Sanji, tú también espiabas-

-Eso es normal en este idiota de cejas de espiral. Él siempre espía a las mujeres-

-Cállate estúpido GPS averiado-

-Vuelve a repetir eso ero-cook-

-Vete a la mierda Marimo-

-QUERÉIS CALLAROS DE UNA PUÑETERA VEZ PAR DE TONTOS?- les grité pegándole a los dos en la cabeza- Zoro , tú tendrías que estar vigilando en la otra punta de la casa-

-Mansión-

-Me importa una mierda-

-Vale tranquila-

-Lo siento. Y tú Sanji, deberías estar durmiendo!- le dije señalándolo

-Es que tenía sed-

-Jum- me crucé de brazos

-Qué demonios es este escándalo?-

Me quedé petrificada al escuchar esa voz

-Oye no te quejes es imposible que te hayamos despertado, las paredes no permiten que se escuche nada- dijo Zoro

-Ya pero alguien me despertó antes y no pude dormir.- dijo mirándome

De echo , todos me miraban y algunos con unas risas en sus rostros.

-Vine a por comida-

-Podría ser mala si comes a estas horas- dijo Robin

-No te preocupes-

-Me voy a domir- dije

-Descansa- me dijo Robin

-Cierra bien la puerta, no vaya a ser que entre alguien- dijo Luffy

Le miré queriendo fulminarlo con la mirada, cogí un cojín de uno de los sofás y se lo tiré a la cara. Me fui corriendo.

-Auch!- fue lo que oí antes de irme.

Me encerré en mi habitación.

Lo odio

No me gusta

No me estoy enamorando de él ni nada

Lo odio

No puedo mirarlo a la cara T.T

…...Con los demás...

-Te has pasado Luffy- dijo Sanji fumando

-Ella fue la que entró en mi habitación-

-Ese comentario sobraba- dijo Zoro

-Estaba escuchando y vosotros parecíaque me estabais defendiendo o algo-

-En realidad estábamos molestándola un poquito- dijo Sanji fumando

-Sí, pero viniste tú y la cagaste con tu súper comentario, la chica ya estaba muy avergonzada-

-Joder, ahora me siento mal- dijo Luffy con las manos en la cabeza- Qué hago?-

-Deberías disculparte- le dijo Robin

-Estoy de acuerdo. Ahora vengo-

-Adónde vas?- le preguntó Zoro

-Pues a disculparme-

-Acaso eres idiota?- habló Sanji

-Ahora qué hice?-

-Será que te disculpes por la mañana y no ahora. Claire querrá estar un poco a solas sin que nadie la moleste-

-Y recuerda que le dijiste que cerrara bien la habitación. No podrás entrar-

-Iba a tocar- Le dijo Luffy enfadado

-Luffy, esta Claire... es la Claire de la que nos hablaste?- le preguntó Robin

-Claire, su primer amor?- dijo Sanji

-Ah claro, nos contaste que te habías enamorado cuando eras apenas un niño pero tuviste que separarte de ella – comentó Zoro

-Aún después de haber salido con la bellísima Boa Hancock, no la olvidaste y siendo una niña- dijo Sanji

-Buah, esa Hancock es para pegarle un tiro, es una plasta- dijo Zoro

-Dinos Luffy, es ella?-

-Sí- contestó por fin

Todos rieron y Luffy se preguntaba el por qué.

**A la mañana siguiente**

Ya ha amanecido

Huele muy bien

Sanji es un excelente cocinero

Quiero comer

Pero..

Ni de coña bajo a desayunar, de seguro está Luffy zampándose todo Grrr gruñí

Grrrrrr

Vale, ese fue mi estómago

Quiero salir pero

Toc Toc

-Claire soy yo- esa es Robin

-Pasa-

Robin entró con dos platos de desayuno.

-Como no bajabas pensé que tal vez seguías enfadada con Luffy y nop querías verle-

Grrr, mi estómago otra vez

-Y como pensaba, tienes hambre fufufufu. Desayunaré contigo-

-Muchas gracias Robin- le dije con lágrimas en los ojos

-De nada, vamos a comer esto huele delicioso-

Acabamos.

-Vas a salir de tu habitación?- me preguntó

-No, no puedo-

-Deberías hacerlo- y se fue

Hoy quería bañarme en la piscina que tenemos pero eso significaría que tengo que bajar y posiblemente toparme con él.

Bueno puedo ir con cuidado sin que me vea

Me puse mi bikini de color azul con cuadrados azul más claro que tiene una de las copas de la parte superior y la parte inferior, cogí una toalla y lo necesario. Abrí con cuidado la ùerta y asomé la cabeza.

No hay moros en la costa. Caminé.

-Claire-

Era Luffy. Aceleré el paso.

-Espera!-

Me cogió del hombro y me giró. Yo desvié la mirada.

-Lo siento mucho- hizo una reverencia

-Eh?-

-Siento haberte dicho eso-

-No, lo siento yo por haber entrado en tu habitación y por haberte b-b-be-bes..-

-No te preocupes-

-Amigos otra vez?-me dijo extendiendo una mano

-Amigos- le dediqué una sonrisa y le di la mano

-Voy a la piscina, quieres venir?-

-Vale-

-Voy a avisar a Robin-

-Yo le avisaré a Sanji y a Zoro-

-Nos vemos-

Caí en la cuenta de que no sabía cuál era la habitación de Robin y si no estaba aquí, ni tenía ni idea de dónde se podría encontrar. Maldita casa/mansión.

La llamé por teléfono, menos mal lo tenía.

-Diga?-

-Robin vente a la piscina-

-Vale, dentro de un rato iré-

-Okey, nos vemos-

Colgó

Ya en la piscina. Sólo estaba Luffy.

-Y los demás?-

-Sanji dijo que estaría en la playa en busca de su amor ideal y no se qué y Zoro estaba con Robin, dijeron que ya vendrían-

-Aaa vale-

Me metí a la piscina con Luffy y me divertí con él jugando como en la playa.

-Sabes? Tuve un sueño la otra noche en el que aparecías tú y en realidad era una recuerdo. Era el día en el que nacieron los cachorros de Betsy.

-Si?recordaste algo más?-

-Eee en la playa recordé alñgunos momentos en los que solíamos jugar de pequeños

-Qué bien que hayas podido recordar! Shishishi-

-Sé que Nami y Vivi tienen un cachorro cada una, le regalé uno a mi tío Mihawk-

-Anda se llama igual que el tío de Zoro-

-Tío eh?-

-Bueno, tío político-

-Puede que seamos familia-

-Sería genial

-No creo que cambie mucho la cosa- le dije -Bueno, uno de los cachorro slo tengo yo. Betsy tuvo cinco, Sabes quién tiene el quinto?

-Yo-

-En serio?-

-Sí, me lo disteis como recuerdo. Si quieres puedes venir a mi casa y así lo podrás ver. Bueno ahora lo está cuidando mi abuelo-

-Me gustaría verlo-

-Has tenido novia alguna vez?- le pregunté sin rodeos

-Sí que eres directa-

-Me lo dicen a menudo jajaja-

Sí tuve un par-

Eso me sorprendió y a la ves sentí una sensación que no me gustaba eran celos? Tristeza? No sabría decirlo

-La última se llamaba Hancock, es buena persona pero pensé que nuestra relación no tendría futuro así que...-

-No hace falta que me lo cuentes- le dije

-Y además estuve enamorado de una chica pero no la olvidé del todo. Y tú?-

-Yo qué?-

-Has tenido novio?-

-Sí- su semblante se volvió un poco triste o me lo parece?- No duré mucho con los dos con los que salí, siempre pensé que había como una especie vacío que hacía que la relación no cuaje.

-Ya veo- dijo

-Aunque no puedo olvidar mi primer beso con Trafalgar Law- dije recordándolo Y sonrojándome un poco a lo que Luffy puso una mueca de desagrado

-Y Sabo ah- suspìré

-Espera, Sabo!? Rubio con el pelo ondulado?-

-Sí, cómo lo sabes?- le pregunté sorprendida

-Es un buen amigo mío, que digo , es mi hermano-

-Vaaaayaa casualidad-

-Además tu primer beso no fue con ese tal Torao-

-Trafalgar- le corregí

-Como sea-

-Y por qué dices eso? Tú qué sabrás?- le dije un poco enojada

-Lo sé por que yo te besé mucho antes que lo hiciera el tal Torao ese-

-Que?-

-Lo que oíste-

-Pero-

Me cogió de las manos

-Claire, tu fuiste mi primer amor y lo sigues siendo. La razón de que mis otras relaciones no fuesen a más era porque nunca te olvidé-

-Pero si éramos...unos niños-

-Yo visito a tus padres de vez en cuando y veo fotos tuyas, y cada veza que te veo pienso que realmente eres hermosa-

Me sonrojé demasiado ante su comentario

Nuestros rostros se acercaban hasta que juntamos nuestros labios .

Y lo recordé

Recordé que mi primer amor fue Luffy.

Recordé aquel beso inocente, mi primer beso

Sé la razón de que terminara con mis novios anteriores

Nunca olvidé a Luffy del todo

Lo amé

Y lo amo...

-Nuestro plan de dejarlos solos funcionó- dijo Zoro

-Fue todo un éxito-dijo Robin

Los dos estaban y tras unos arbustos espiando.

Aquí todo el mundo espía

-Por qué no hacemos lo mismo?- preguntó Zoro

-Por mi vale- dijo Robin

E imitaron a Luffy y a Claire.

...En otra parte...

-Jefe, creo que tengo una idea de dónde podrían estar-

-Excelente-

_Continuará_


	6. Chapter 6

Los personajes de One piece le pertenecen al vgran Oda-san, solo soy dueña de mis OC

Espero que os guste el cap

-Jefe creo que sé dónde puede estar -dijo un pelirrojo

-Excelente-

-Iré y me aseguraré de que se encuentra allí-

-En cuanto tengas noticias me llamas. Quiero ir yo mismo a por ella.- rió

-Claro jefe- y colgó.

El pelirrojo se miró en el retrovisor y sonrió.

-Antes de avisarte, disfrutaré de esa putita- soltó una carcajada.

...De vuelta a la casa/mansión...

-Oye, deberíamos salir ya?- le preguntó Zoro a Robin

-Mnnn espera un poco, les cortarás el rollo-

-Jeh, tomaré venganza. Tiene fuerza la cría, aún me duele la cabeza-

-No seas malo- le contestó la morena

Pero Zoro Ya estaba cerca de ellos.

-Espera, no vayas-

Pero Zoro pasó de su futura esposa.

-HOLA- gritó Zoro

Claire y Luffy se sobresaltaron y reaccionaron separándose rápidamente, ambos estaban sonrojados y muy avergonzados.

-Interrumpo algo?- dijo Zoro con una fingida sonrisa.

Luffy fulminaba a Zoro con la mirada- No-

-Vaaaya que alivio, me sentiría tan mal si os hubiera interrumpido- dijo teatralmente

-Será..- dijo Claire para sí misma y con un puño preparado para golpear a alguien

-Hola chicos- dijo Robin que había salido de detrás de los arbustos- Perdón por el retraso.-

-Podríais haber tardado un poco más- le dijo Luffy

-Por qué? Si no estábais haciendo nada importante o me equivoco?- dijo Zoro con los ojos entrecerrados y una sonrisa pícara.

-No os preocupéis- dijo Claire ya calmada.

-Oi Zoro- llamó Luffy al peliverde- Claire tiene un tío que se llama Mihawk ,sabes?-

-De verdad?-

-Sí, es mi tío político- respondió Claire.

-Es el hermano mayor de mi madre. Vaya, casualidades de la vida -

-Si jeje- rió Claire y los demás.- Bueno pues, a disfrutar se ha dicho-

Zoro y Robin se metieron en la piscina a nadar un poco, de vez en cuando se besaban .

-Hacen una buena pareja no?- habló Claire.

Ella y Luffy estaban sentados juntos en una tumbona observando a la pareja.

-Sí-

Silencio.

-Claire-

-Dime-

-Tú me quieres?-

Silencio. Esa pregunta sorprendió mucho a Claire.

-Eh?-

-Me quieres? Yo...a ti sí-

Claire estaba tan roja como un tomate ya la igual que Luffy.

-Yo ...a ti también-

Luffy miró a Claire y le sonrióy ella le devolvió la sonrisa.

Pasaron el día en la piscina, cada uno con su respectiva pareja, Zoro y Robin y Luffy y Claire.

Esta última pareja hablaron sobre sus relaciones anteriores. Luffy acabó por odiar a Trafalgar Law . Claire por su parte se cuestionaba cómo Luffy había podido salir con esa tal Boa Hancock, con sólo oír cosas sobre ella ya no la aguantaba debía ser muy pesada y eso que no hablemos de la edad, podrían haberla denunciado por pederastia o algo.

Llegó la noche al igual que Sanji. La pasaron genial cenando y después jugando a cartas y parchís. Claire deseaba que todos los días fueran como ese.

Ya había pasado una semana desde que Luffy y Claire estaban juntos. Claire se lo había contado a Nami y a Vivi y estas se alegraron y dijeron que ya era hora de que dieran el paso. Sólo faltaba decíselo a los padres de Claire.

Una semana después Claire recibió la llamada de su padre diciendo que al día siguiente irían a echar un vistazo.

…...Narra Claire...

-Sí, eso es lo que me ha dicho- Les dije

-Y Shanks vendrá también-

-Esto... supongo que sí-

-Guay- dijo un Luffy contento, que lindo...

-Pues habrá que preparar algo especial para ellos- dijo Sanji- Iré a hacer la compra-

-Zoro y yo te acompañamos- Dijo Luffy

-Tal parece que nos quedaremos tú y yo aquí Claire-

Yo asentí a lo que me dijo Robin.

Los chicos se fueron y nos quedamos Robin y yo en casa.

-Oye Robin, Cómo os conocisteis Zoro y tú?-

-Qué curiosa! Fufufu-

-Jejeje sí... me lo dices?- le insistí poniendo ojitos de cachorrito

-Claro. Vamos a sentarnos-

Fuimos a la sala de estar y Robin antes de sentarse sacó una pistola que la tenía en su espalda.

-Seguridad ante todo. No vaya ser que me siente me disparé sin querer- dijo con una sonrisa.

-No...No digas esas cosas – dije temblando ligeramente.

-Es una posibilidad-

-Sí pero...Bueno cambiando de tema, cuenta cómo os conocisteis-

-Nos conocimos cuando empezamos nuestro entrenamiento. Su color de pelo me dejó fascinada- pude ver que lucía feliz- Yo conocía a Luffy, es como un hermano para mí. Me salvó de unos atracadores y desde ese día hemos sido buenos amigos.- hizo una leve pausa- Me sorprendí bastante al verlo en ese lugar. Él ya conocía a Zoro y a Sanji y me los presentó. Al principio a Zoro no estaba de acuerdo con que fuera con ellos pero con el tiempo me fue aceptando. Un día se emborrachó y me besó fufufu. Al día siguiente se acordaba del beso y no podía mirarme a la cara. Decidí lanzarme y le dije que me gustaba mucho y él me correspondía. Nos volvimos pareja y hemos estado juntos desde entonces-

-Wuaaau-

-Y esa es nuestra historia. No es nada tan emocionante como las historias románticas de las películas pero no me importa-

-Pues a mi me ha parecido bonita- le dije guiñándole un ojo

….Fuera de la casa/mansión...

-Por fin te he encontrado. Podría entrar ya pero no estás sola y acaban de llegar estos gilipollas- dijo malhumorado- Tsk me largo de aquí- una sonrisa sádica apareció en su rostro- Volveré pronto puta. Espero que seas virgen ja-

Un coche de color azul marino que estaba aparcado cerca de la casa se fue.

….Narra Luffy...

-Llegamos – dije con los brazos levantados y tirándome en el sofá en el que se encontraba Claire

-Bienvenidos- dijo mirándome y sonriéndome. Acto seguido acarició mi pelo cosa que hizo que me estremeciera un poco. Acaricié su mejilla izquierda y ambas se tiñeron de color carmín. Claire es realmente hermosa.

-Sanji, Comida!- estaba hambriento.

-Espera un poco joder, ni siquiera acabamos de llegar -

-Pero me muero de hambre- le dije

-Pues muérete capullo-

-Eh! Sanji- dije Claire frunciendo ligeramente el ceño

-Lo siento, lo siento- pidió perdón

-Shishishi Me encanta que te preocupes por mí- me miró. -Veo que no has cambiado del todo-

-Eh?-

-Cuando éramos unos críos, una chica se nos acercó y me cogió de la mano. Te enfureciste y le gritaste, le dijiste que me soltaras, que sabías perfectamente que me harías daño y que me protegerías con tu vida- le sonreí. Lo de que me protegería con su vida es algo que me inventé yo, quería molestarla un poco.

-QUÉEE!?- dijo nerviosa y avergonzada- E-estoy segura que yo no dije eso-

-Segura?-

-Totalmente- me dijo seria

-Jeh, me seguirás protegiendo con tu vida?- me encanta molestarla

-Qué dices?-

-Dijiste que me querías, tienes que protegerme con tu vida- Claire se puso roja como un tomate. Los demás estaban escuchando todo y reían al igual que yo pero Claire me dio un golpe en la cabeza, esta chica...tiene mucha fuerza.

-Cállate ya- dijo apartando la vista

Me incorporé y le di un beso en la mejilla. Me acerqué a su oído.

-Te quiero- le dije y antes que diga nada me levanté y me fui a la cocina

Por fin comimos, creía que moriría shishishi.

…..Narra Claire...

Llegó la mañana siguiente y mamá, papá y Shanks han llegado por fin.

Salimos todos a recibirlos.

-Bienvenidos- les dije abrazándolos

-Cómo has estado?- me preguntó mamá

-Bien-

-Has comido bien?-

-Sí, Sanji es un excelente cocinero-

-Si? Me alegro-

-Veo que te estás divirtiendo- dijo papá

-Os echaba de menos-

-Y nosotros a ti-

-Shanks, cuánto tiempo!-

-Me alegro de verla señorita-

-Y yo. Oye, Qué tal con Makino?- le dije dándole pequeños golpecitos con el codo.-Ya la has invitado a salir?-

-Jajaja sí-

-Qué bien!-

-Claire tengo que hablar contigo-

-Vale-

-Pasemos dentro-

Nos sentamos.

-Bege y sus hombres han hecho movimientos sospechosos y creemos que sabe dónde estás-

Eso hizo que sudara frío, ese hombre me daba miedo.

-No, no ha habido nada sospechoso hasta el momento- le dije

-No sabemos nada más , aún así tienes que tener cuidado.-

-No se preocupe señor, la protegeremos a toda costa- dijo Luffy que estaba sentado cerca de mí

-Chicos, gracias por lo que estáis haciendo-

Luffy le sonrió.

…..Fuera de la casa/mansión...

-Mierda, también ha venido el viejo ese. Me cago en la puta, no puedo hacer mi aparición ahora tsk.-

…...En la habitación de Claire...

Y llegó la noche, fue a su habitación y decidió asomarse un poco a la ventana, realmente se estaba bien.

De repente Claire entró al baño y se dejó la ventana abierta, mal...

Un pelirrojo se adentró en la habitación y vió una luz encendida en el baño y esperó el momento adecuado .Claire salió y el pelirrojo la cogió

-AUXILIOOO!-gritó pero aquel pelirrojo le dio una bofetada y le tapó la boca para que pudiera gritar más.

Salieron por la ventana. El pelirrojo la metió en el maletero de su coche y se fueron.

…..En ese momento...

-Qué fue eso?- preguntó el padre de Claire.

Estaban en la sala de estar el padre de Claire, Shanks, Sanji y la madre de Claire que fregaban los platos y ésta dejó caer uno al escuchar el grito de su hija.

-Robin!-gritó Zoro que se acercó para ayudar a su novia que estaba tendida en el suelo.- Cloroformo...- dijo

Zoro y Robin estaban haciendo guardia fuera pero cada uno estaba vigilando zonas distintas así que aprovecharon que estaba sola para atacarla por detrás y dormirla con cloroformo.

Los demás corrieron hasta la habitación de Claire y encontraron a Luffy parado en medio de la habitación y apretando sus puños tan fuerte que sus nudillos de volvieron blancos. Estaba llorando

-Mierda, mierda, mierda- se repetía

-Noo!- empezó a llorar la madre de Claire abrazando a su marido-

-Se la han llevado. Maldita sea!- dijo Luffy

El padre de Claire golpeó la pared con todas sus fuerzas.

….

….

…..

…..

Nadie decía nada. Todos estaban reunidos en la gran sala de estar.

….

….

….

-Me cago en...- Dijo Luffy-y se fue corriendo a su habitación. Al cabo de unos segundos volvió .

-Haa haaa- estaba jadeando.

-Qué pasa?- preguntó Sanji-

-Haaa- respiró profundamente.- Soy gilipollas. No me acordaba que le regalé un colgantre y le puse un transmisor-

-Eso significa que...- dijo el padre de Claire

-Sí- sonrió Luffy- Podremos saber donde está

…..Narra Claire...

Donde demonios estoy?

Tengo frío

Me duele la mejilla muchísimo. Maldito hijo de puta.

No puedo moverme.

Ha atado mis manos y pies

Recuerdo que antes de meterme en ese asqueroso maletero hizo que respirara algo.

Me incorporé . Estaba oscuro todo. De repente se encendió una luz una figura se encontraba delante de mí.

Alto, muy alto. Fornido. Pelirrojo. Una sonrisa sádica en su cara. Sin cejas. Ojos de color ámbar.

-Por fin despertaste- dijo mientras se acercaba a mí poco a poco.

-Quién eres?- le pregunté seria

Sacó un móvil de su bolsilo y empezó a llamar a alguien. Me miraba de arriba a bajo

-Nada mal, te falta un poco más de tetas pero bien-

-Qué?- estaba empezando a entrar en pánico

-Capone Bege, jefe ya tengo a la chica. Sí ya puede venir a por ella. Le esperaré- y colgó

-Quién coño eres tú!?- volví a preguntarle lo mismo aunque era ovbio que era uno de los hombres del mafioso.

-Creí que una pija de mierda como tú no diría palabrotas-

-...-

-Quieres saberlo?- estaba a mi altura y muy cerca para mi gusto.

-Dilo de una puta vez-

-Me llamo Eustass Kid un placer-

-...-

-Ahora es cuando dices "El placer es mío" o "encantada"-

-Por qué mentiría?-

-Cierto- se acercó a mí.- Sabes, me gustan mucho las perras que se hacen las duras al igual que lo estás haciendo tú en estos momentos-

Tragué fuerte.

Ese maldito de Kid empezó a acariciar mis piernas.

-El jefe tardará un poco y yo me aburro- dijo mientras jugueteaba con uno de mis mechones. Ojalá y se alejase de mí.-Qué te parece si hacemos algo entretenido?-

-Juguemos a las cartas o al parchís entonces- le dije

-Yo... me refería a otra cosa-

-A veo veo?-

-Algo para adultos-

-Aléjate de mí puto cerdo asqueroso-

Otra bofetada

-Respeta criaja de mierda, es que acaso los gilipollas de tus padres no te han enseñado a respetar a los demás?-

-Sólo respeto a los que se lo merecen-

-Te voy a follar tan duro que te arrepentirás haberme hablado de esa manera. Si hubieses sido más educada yo hubiera sido más cuidadoso-

-Vete a la mierda-

-Preparada para tu primera vez?- desató las cuerdas de mis piernas.

-No te atrevas-

-Ya deja de hacerte la estrecha y vayamos al asunto que no tengo todo el día-

-Tú jefe me quería virgen, qué crees que hará cuando sepa que no lo soy?-

-Iba a prostituirte eso ya no importaría mucho y tengo fotos en las que aparecías con el soplapollas de la cicatriz del ojo, diré que te encontré follándotelo y problema resuelto.

-Me das asco, aléjate-

Abrió mis piernas. Estaba asustada, no quería que mi primera vez fuese con él.

NO

NO

NO

Por favor.

Me estaba quitando las bragas,movía mis piernas para intentar darle una patada pero las esquivaba todas y ha conseguido inmovilizarme.

NO

Luffy...

Mis lágrimas salían

-Oh no llores, no dolerá tanto o eso creo-

Luffy sálvame

Por favor

Sentí su pene cerca

LUFFY

_Continuará..._

_Dejas vuestros reviews por fa_


	7. Chapter 7

Aquí está un nuevo cap

Espero que lo entendáis, es la primera vez que escribo este tipo de escena y no sé si ha quedado bien...

Los personajes de One piece le pertenecen a Oda- sensei

Tengo que hacer algo...

Le mordí unos de sus brazos lo más fuerte que pude

Sonrió

Recibí un puñetazo

Mi labio sangra

Me duele

Pero se ha detenido

Me mira con ira

Sentí un escalofrío

Mis piernas están libres

Ahora!

Le di una patada en sus partes y salí corriendo.

-AAAAA! Maldita hija de puta! Te vas a arrepentir!-

Corro

Corro

Todo está oscuro

No sé por donde ir

Conseguí desatarme las manos

Sigo corriendo

No encuentro salido alguna

Me desespero todavía más

Viene detrás de mí

Este lugar es inmenso

Entro en una habitación

Escucho cómo una puerta es rota

Pero él abre la puerta

-No tienes escapatoria maldita perra-

Se acerca a toda velocidad a mí

Otro puñetazo en la cara

Uno en el estómago. Este hace que me caiga al suelo

Una patada

Otra

y otra...

y otra. más...

Me coge del pelo y me alza un poco la cabeza.

Le escupo en la cara

Se limpia

Me coge del cuello con ambas manos

Me alza

Me estampa contra la pared

Siento un fuerte dolor en la cabeza y siento que un líquido espeso baja por mi nuca, es sangre..

Todo se nubla

Todo está negro

Mis ojos se cerraron

Y ya no soy consciente de lo que pasa.

…...

-Mierda me he pasado- dijo Eustass Kid limpiándose las manos en su camiseta.-Tengo que aprovechar ahora, pero sería como follar a una muñeca...- Kid miró a la chica por unos instantes-Bueno, no importa-

Se fue acercando a la chica cuando estuvo a punto de entrar, recibió un puñetazo que lo mandó a volar. Sí, el gran Eustass Kid salió volando por culpa de alguien que no esperaba que fuese un joven muchacho que parece que no es capaz de levantar ni 10 Kg. Kid se incorporó y ese tipo lo miraba con ira, queriendo matarlo con la mirada. Desvió la mirada y se acercó corriendo a la chica que yacía en el suelo. Ella presentaba moratones y sangre en la cara, y alrededor de su cabeza. Kid aprovechó para levantarse e ir a por Luffy pero éste se dio cuenta y le propinó un puñetazo en la nariz rompiéndosela

-GYAAA!- se quejaba de dolor el pelirrojo

Luffy sólo lo miraba con frialdad.

-Me cago en todos tus muertos y en la puta madre que te parió -

Y recibió una patada en la cara.

-Qué le has hecho?-

-Cosas de adultos-

Luffy volvió a golpearlo.

-No te preocupes, no he podido metérsela porque nos has interrumpido. Tu querida Claire sigue siendo virgen-

-Voy a matarte hijo de puta-

De repente aparecieron los padres de Claire: la madre corrió al lado de su inconsciente hija; el padre, paralizado, la miraba desde lejos. Su madre lloraba e intentaba despertar a su hija. Su padre solo lloraba , no pudo más y se abalanzó sobre Kid pero fue golpeado y se encontraba en el suelo.

Luffy preocupado por su segundo padre no se percató de nada y le golpearon con algo en la cabeza.

No le dolía, eso no era nada comparado con ver a su amada en ese estado. Se levantó al igual que el padre de Claire.

-Eh Kid! Dónde coño estás?-

El padre de Claire reconoció esa voz.

-Capone Bege- dijo éste.

Un hombre con pintas de mafioso se apareció por la puerta con otros dos hombres, uno a cada lado de él. Capone rió al ver la escena.

-Me llevaré a tu hija y no podrás evitarlo- dijo dirigiéndose al padre de Claire. Vió a la joven en el suelo.

-Maldito capullo, mira lo que le has hecho!- le gritó a Kid. Se acercó a él y lo abofeteó -Ahora tengo que esperar a que se recupere estúpido descerebrado.-Vosotros dos, cogedla y llevadla al coche, nos vamos-

Cuando se iban a acercar fueron derribados por un rubio.

-No os vais a llevar a nadie miserables. No permitiré que toquéis a Claire- dijo cabreado

-Quién coño eres tú?- dijo Capone apuntando al rubio con una pistola.

-Tranqui viejo- le dijo Sanji

-Y tú también, quién eres?- se dirigió a Luffy

-Soy tu peor pesadilla-

-PFFFF BUAJAJAJA deja de decir gilipolleces y largaos de aquí antes de que os vuele los sesos-

Sanji iba a acercarse a Capone por detrás.

-Quieto bastardo- dijo Kid apuntándole a la cabeza con una pistola

-Eustass Kid, Capone Bege, os tenemos rodeados- dijero con un altavoz- Salid con las manos en alto-

-Antes de venir llamamos a la policía- aclaró Luffy

-Veo que sois más listos de lo que aparentáis- soltó Bege

El padre de Claire corrió a por Capone intentando desarmarlo. Kid se percató de ello y le disparó en la pierna. Sanji aprovechó y lo desarmó, cogió el arma y le apuntó.

-Eres un inútil Kid- habló Capone que apuntaba a Luffy.

La policía entró .

-Como os mováis le pego un tiro-

-Tú el marica de la ceja rizada-

-Te estás pasando maldito-

-Suelta el arma-

-Por qué iba a hacerlo?-

-No te importa lo que le pase a tu amigo?-

-Si le disparas, yo te dispararé después.-

-Tsk-

Todos se miraban fijamente.

Luffy miró al techo y abrió la boca sorprendido. Los demás le imitaron pero no vieron nada.

Luffy le pegó en la mandíbula y este disparó como acto reflejo.

Kid sacó una navaja que la tenía en uno de sus bolsillos e intentó apuñalar Sanji pero éste lo esquivó y solo le cortó un poco la cara. Le dio una patada tan fuerte que fue el segundo en mandarlo a volar en dirección a los policías . Le pusieron unas esposas.

Luffy consiguió quitarle al arma a Capone.

-Quedas arrestado- fue lo que dijo.

La policía se llevaron a esos tipejos .

-C-cómo está?- le preguntó a la madre que estuvo todo el rato al alado de su hija.

-No responde- dijo preocupada- Pero respira- dijo con un poco de alegría.

Luffy cayó de rodillas.-Ya veo...menos mal-sonrió y se desmayó.

-Luffy!-

La madre de Claire le revisó- Oh no! Le disparó... su pecho está ensangrentado-

-Ya hemos llamado a una ambulancia, no tardarán- dijo uno de la policía

…..En la casa/mansión...

-Tengo un mal presentimiento- dijo Zoro que se quedó para cuidar a su novia que aún no había despertado- Es lo mismo que sentí cuando Kuina murió...

Falta un cap o dos para que termine la historia.

Dejad vuestras críticas, comentarios... por favor :)


	8. Chapter 8

Bueno pues aquí está el penúltimo capítulo .

Los personajes de One piece le pertenecen a Eiichiro Oda.

…..En la sala de espera...

Zoro y Robin se encontraban en la sala de espera, sentados uno al lado del otro con las manos entrelazadas y ella apoyando su cabeza en el hombro del peliverde.

Sanji había ido a su casa a descansar ya que pasó toda la noche en vela.

-Ojalá salgan de auí lo más pronto posible..- dijo Robin

-Sí...-

Hubo silencio

-Ese presentimiento que tuve... -

-No pasará nada malo, han atrapado a Bege y a sus hombres, sólo falta que abran sus ojos-

-Esperemos eso... pero uno de ellos lo tiene más difícil.-

Robin echó a llorar

…...

Estoy desnuda

Estoy en el fondo del mar

El agua está templada

No me ahogo, respiro perfectamente

Nado hacia la superficie

Salgo

No hay olas

No hay islas

Me doy cuenta que el agua es transparente

No hay peces ni algas, solo arena

Dónde demonios estoy?

Qué hago ahora?

Me tumbo sobre el agua y floto

Cierro los ojos

Estoy sobre una superficie áspera

Ahora estoy sobre el césped

Llevo un vestido blanco, sencillo. Me recuerda al vestido que llevaba el día en que nacieron los cachorros de Betsy

Me incorporo

Estoy en el jardín de mi casa

Pero qué...?

-Claire!-

Esa voz...

Me giro y efectivamente, es él

-Vamos!-

-Dónde?-

-Nacerán pronto-

-De qué hablas?-

-Los cachorros de Betsy- me dijo mientras corríamos con nuestras manos enlazadas

Pero si Betsy ya no está con nosotros...

Llegamos

Ahí están Betsy y sus 5 cachorros

Tengo ganas de coger alguno

Me acerco poco a poco

-No te acerques- dijo Luffy poniendo un brazo delante de mí- Podría morderte-

Esto ya lo he vivido

Alcé la vista y me encontré con un Luffy más pequeño

Estaba oscuro, era de noche

Estábamos en un balcón

Ambos nos cubríamos con una manta

Yo estaba apoyada en Luffy

-C-c-c-Claire...tú me gustas mucho- está rojo como un tomate- Y no como una hermana menor-

Esto es

-Qué siente tú por mí?- dijo nervioso

Le miré, sus ojos brillaban y su rostro era iluminado por la Luna

-Tú también me gustas mucho Luffy- dije tomándole de la mano

Mi cuerpo se mueve solo, las palabras salieron por ellas mismas

Ya recuerdo

Esto es

Lyffy se acercó a mí y yo a él y juntamos nuestros labios por 3 segundos

Esto es nuestro primer beso...

Vuelvo a abrir los ojos y me encuentro un techo blanco

Todo eso fue un sueño

Fue un sueño muy raro...

Muevo la cabeza y está mi madre

Estoy en el hospital

Poco a poco voy recordando lo último que viví

Ese tío estaba...

Mis lágrimas resbalan por mis mejillas

-Ha despertado- es mi madre

Habrá ido a llamar a un doctor o algo.

…..En la sala de espera...

Marie les avisó a Zoro y Robin que Claire ya había despertado.

-Qué alegría - exclamó Robin

-Podemos pasar a verla?- preguntó Zoro

-Sólo dejan pasar a una persona y en este momento está con su madre- respondió Marie- Después pueden ir a verla-

-Que bien- dijo la pelinegra

-Después de mí claro-

Rieron un poco ante el comentario de Marie

…...Con Claire...

Estoy sentada en la cama

El doctor acaba de irse

Me ha dicho que puedo dejar el hospital pasado mañana

-Claire, estás bien ?-

-Mamá...- dije casi sin voz y llorando otra vez -Ese tipo... creo que m-m-e v-violó-

Me abrazó y yo a ella.

Ya me tranquilicé, aún así...

Respiré hondo

-Puedes contarme qué paso, mamá?-

-Claro-

Se sentó a mi lado y me contó que habían capturado al mafioso ese y a todos sus hombre, a papá le dispararon pero nada grave, Zoro y Robin se encuentran bien y Sanji está descansando.

-Y Luffy?-

Se quedó callada

-Mamá-

Estoy empezando a preocuparme

-Por qué no dices nada!?-

-Claire...- sus ojos estaban húmedos y las lágrimas no tardaron en caer- Luffy recibió un disparo en el pecho y le rozó el corazón-

No puede ser...

-No tenemos noticias, aún está en la sala quirúrgica. Han tenido un poco de complicaciones-

No, por favor

-Casi se va-

Salí de la cama

-Claire!-

Me encontré con Marie, Robin y Zoro

Me detuvieron

-D-Dónde está!?- les pregunté

Todos se miraban

Sentí cómo una aguja se adentraba en mi piel y caí en un profundo sueño

Volví a despertar

Mi padre estaba a mi lado

-Hola- le dije

-Hola cariño- dijo acariciándome la cabeza

-Te duele?-

-No, ya no-

No pregunté nada más y él tampoco

-Ya salió de la operación-

Le miré

-Fue un éxito-

Me sentí aliviada al escuchar esas palabras

-Aún no despierta y no puede recibir visitas hasta mañana -

Mierda, estaba a punto de levantarme e ir a verle

-Lo amas no?-

Esa pregunta me sorprendió y me sonrojé

Asentí

-Lo sabía-

-Si la sabes, por qué preguntas?-

-JAJAJA no lo sé-

-Es incómodo hablar de esto contigo sabes?-

Yo también reí

-Cuando érais apenas unos niños ibais por ahí diciendo que os ibais a casar pronto y esas cosas-

-E-enserio?-

-Sí jajajaja-

-No te rías que es vergonzoso-

Se secó las lágrimas, se había reído mucho

-No te preocupes, se recuperará pronto-

-Eso espero-

A lo largo del día vinieron a visitarme Marie, Shanks, mamá, Vivi, mamá,Sanji, Nami, Zoro y Robin, mamá otra vez, el tío Mihawk y mi prima Perona, mamá, más tíos, tías y primos, mamá, amigos y Mamá...

…...Al día siguiente...

Hoy me dan el alta, me cambié de ropa y me llevaron hasta la habitación de Luffy. Fuera estaba sentado un señor alto, fornido, pelo blanco y tiene una cicatriz en el ojos izquierdo como Luffy.

Me miró y yo a él

-Buenos días-

-Buenas. Por casualidad tú no eres Claire?-

-Eeeeh sí. Cómo lo sabe?-

-Yo soy el abuelo de Luffy, Monkey D Garp, es un placer- nos dimos un apretón de manos- Mi nieto me habló mucho de ti y te describió a la perfección:guapa, ojos de color miel, pelo castaño...-

-Ya veo-

Me senté a su lado

-Ha despertado?- le pregunté

-Sí, no ha parado de llamarte en sueños jajajaja-

Me sonrojé un poco

-Por qué no pasas?-

-Claro-

Entré y ahí estaba, dormido. Me acerqué y acaricié su mejilla y despertó.

-Hola bello durmiente-

-Hola-

-Cómo lo llevas?-

-Puees bien shishishishishi-

Lo miré y recordé a ese tal Kid.

-Qué te pasa?-

Dejé de mirarlo

-Ese infeliz del pelirrojo-

Se puso serio

-Él abusó de mí , ya no soy virgen-

Otra vez comencé a llorar pero él me abrazó, nos separamos y me seco las lágrimas

-No te preocupes, él no te hizo nada-

Lo miré confusa.

-Cuando llegué, lo hice a tiempo y no llegó a...tú ya sabes-

-Enserio?-

-Sí, él mismo me lo dijo-

-...- no me hizo nada -Menos mal-

-Yo seré el primero, y nadie impedirá eso- dijo hurgándose la nariz

-Qu-qué?-

-Que yo te desvir...-

-Calla- le corte- Sí te escuché... Y NO TE HURGUES LA NARIZ GUARRO!

-Shishishishishi. Eres tan linda cuando te enfadas-

-Tonto-

Hablamos de cosas triviales por más de una hora.

Yo iba a visitarlo todos los días sin falta. Vivi y Nami también iban a verlo y me hacían compañía. Uno de esos días Nami y Sanji coincidieron y éste se enamoró a primera vista de ella jaja.

Le dieron el alta una semana después, se había recuperado pronto . Le acompañé a su casa y vi al cachorro de Betsy, es enorme.

Unos días después les dijimos a mis padres y a su abuelo que éramos pareja y ninguno se opuso.

El verano acabó …...

Yo iba a la Universidad con mis amigas y con Luffy. Eso me sorprendió. Resulta que él ya estaba estudiando administración y en verano ayudaba a la policía. Yo pensé que Luffy no era ..ya sabes, que no era muy listo y no se le darían bien los estudios pero me equivoqué, no se le dan de maravilla pero puede con ellos.

Nami, Vivi , Luffy y yo nos juntamos en el descanso aunque a veces vamos con nuevos amigos pero eso no importa mucho porque nosotros siempre seremos amigos, buenos amigos.

Nami empezó a salir con Sanji y Vivi con un chico que se llama Kohza.

Todo iba viento en popa.

Robin y yo quedamos a veces y ella me cuenta cosas acerca de su vida y yo a ella de la mía. Me contó que había dejado lo de la policía porque a Zoro no le hacía gracia que Robin trabajara en algo peligroso y ella no objetó. Ahora trabaja como profesora de Arqueología en la Universidad, otra sorpresa que me llevé pero con lo lista que es, no fue tan impactante como lo de Luffy. Ahora la veo con frecuencia por ahí. Su relación con Zoro no puede ir mejor. Me aslegro mucho por ellos, hacen una pareja muy bonita.

Sanji era dueño de un famoso restaurante al cual voy a menudo, el Baratie y también dejó su antigua profesión porque estaba a punto de abrir otros restaurantes e iba a estar muy ocupado con eso. Sé que le irá muy bien porque su comida es extremadamente deliciosa y el Baratie suele estar lleno todos los días pero el ser amigo mío, siempre hay mesa para mí jajajaja. Pocas veces nos reunimos los amigos y cierra el restaurante para sólo nosotros ya que se lo puede permitir.

Los padres de Nami estaban contentos con Sanji porque es muy caballeroso y esas cosas.

A veces me topo con Law por la Uni y hablamos pero Luffy se pone muy celoso, es muy gracioso verlo así. Yo le digo una y otra vez que no tiene por qué ponerse así ya que Law y yo sólo somos amigos. Después de eso siempre me dice " Tú eres mía, de nadie más" y me besa y luego dice "La culpa es tuya por ser tan hermosa" . Yo sonrío ante su comentario y nos vamos juntos.

Ya no hay nadie que me persiga y puedo vivir tranquila al lado del chico a quien amo.

Al año, recibimos una invitación:

Zoro y Robin se casan dentro de tres meses

¿Qué tal el cap?

Dejad vuestros comentarios :)


	9. Chapter 9

Bueno aquí está el último capítulo de esta historia.

Los personajes de One Piece Le pertenecen al gran Eiichiro Oda.

-No me creo que también estéis invitadas a la boda- les dije

-Y eso por qué?- me preguntó Nami

-No es raro que una amiga te invite a un evento muy especial- dijo Vivi

-Eso es verdad, pero... de qué conocéis a Robin?-

-Es mi vecina desde hace mucho tiempo, incluso me daba clases particulares- contestó Vivi

-Y a mi también me daba clases de historia, ya sebes que esa asignatura no me gusta mucho y ella me ayudó con eso- añadió Nami

-Ya veo- miré mi reloj.- Es mejor que vayamos ya-

-Ya tienes una idea de lo que vas a comprar?- dijo Nami

-No, por eso es mejor que vaya a ver-

-Bueno, vamos- habló Vivi

-Pero...Cómo es posible que no la haya visto ni una sola vez con todas las veces que he ido a tu casa?- me dirigí a Vivi

-Niña, dejas ya el tema!- grito Nami

-Pero...no es justo- dije con un puchero

-La verdad sí que es raro que no te la hayas topado alguna vez- respondió la peliazul

-Seguro que presentía que eras tonta y evitaba verte- dijo Nami con malicia

-Nadie te ha preguntado lo que piensas gata ladrona- le dije

-No me llames así- me pegó en la cabeza

-Eres un demonio disfrazado!- le dije mientras la señalaba

-Ya verás-

Nami empezó a correr detrás de mí como si fuésemos unas crías, jugando.

-Chicas, tenemos vestidos que comprar, no es por nada- habló Vivi

-Oh, es cierto- dije

-Vayamos ya- añadió la pelinaranja.

Ese día quedamos para comprar lo que nos íbamos a poner para la boda de Robin y sorprendí cuando me dijeron que también estaban invitadas, sinceramente, nunca imaginaría que se conocieran. Me compré un vestido palabra de honor de color blanco-lila, llegaba hasta las rodillas, tenía un lazo en la cintura.

Aún falta un mes para la boda pero ya quería comprar el vestido y no dejarlo para última hora.

...Al día siguiente...

Hoy he quedado con Luffy, hemos quedado a la 1:00 para comer y es la 1:10. Alguien lleg tarde y esta vez no soy yo. Veoque corre y cada vez se acerca más a mí.

-Siento llegar tarde-

-No importa, suelo llegar tarde a menudo así queno puedo enfadarme por eso jejeje-

-Qué tal el dia?- me preguntó

-Bien, me he despertado pronto y he hecho lo que tenía pendiente de la Universidad. Y tú?-

-Ah he ayudado a mi abuelo a limpiar el trastero y me he dormido después-

-Por eso llegaste tarde eh?-

-Sí shishsishi-

Íbamos de la mano.

Comimos y después caminamos por la ciudad un rato. Fuimos a mi casa y hablamos un rato con papá y mamá. Y ahora nos encontramos solos en el jardín. Él esta sobre mi regazo, yo sentada en un banco que se columpia. Le acaricio el pelo, él acaricia mi mejilla.

-Sabes?- terminó con el silencio en el que estábamos aunque éste no era un silencio incómodo. -Hancock vino a visitarme el otro día-

El escuchar ese nombre hizo que empezara un tic en mi ceja izquierda.

-Y de qué hablasteis?-

-Pues me pidió que me casara con ella y después hablamos de cómo nos iba y...-

-QUE TE PIDIÓ QUÉ!?-

-Que me casara con ella-

-Y ME LO DICES ASÍ TAN TRANQUILO COMO SI FUESE LO MÁS NORMAL DEL MUNDO?-

-No grites, cálmate un poco-

-PERO DE QUÉ COÑO VA ESA TÍA?-

-Eh tranquila, siempre me pide que me case con ella pero siempre la rechazo-

-...-

-Sabes que yo sólo te amo a ti-

El calor subió a mis mejillas y mis ojos comenzaron a escocer un poco. Escuchar esas palabras me hacen muy feliz y me sacan una sonrisa justo como ahora.

-Tonto-

Me besó.

El día de la boda llegó por fin. Vivi, Nami y yo habíamos ido antes a la peluquería. Tenía el pelo rizado ahora. Shanks nos llevó a nuestras respectivas casas y terminamos de rreglarnos.

Toc toc

-Señorita Claire, Luffy ya está aquí- era Marie

-Dentro de poco bajo- le dije

Termine. Bajé las escaleras y él me estaba esperando al pie de ésta. Iba muy guapo en traje. Terminé de bajar y me ofreció su brazo el cual acepté con gusto.

-Estás bellísima-

-Gracias, tú te ves muy guapo-

-Shishishi gracias. Nos vamos?-

Asentí.

Me despedí de mis padres, ellos irían más tarde que nosotros. Luffy y yo nos fuimos. Nos llevó Shanks.

La boda se celebra en su jardín, es enorme.

Nami iba del brazo de Sanji y Vivi del de Kohza. Iban hermosas.

Al rato llegaron mis padres. No habían muchos invitados, a

Robin me había dicho que sería algo no muy grande.

Ví a una mujer morena, ojos azule y pelo blanco, es igual a Robin, debe ser su madre.

Vino también el tío Mihawk y los padres de Zoro.

Se iban a casar por el registro civil y no por iglesia ya que no eran creyentes.

Zoro esperaba a su futura novia nervioso.

Por fin salió Robin.

Hermosa.

Vestido palabra de honor, pegado al cuerpo y cola de sirena. Un moño con algunos mechones rizados a cada lado de su rostro. Labios rojos pero no rojo chillón. Ramo de flores blancas que sus manos con guantes sujetaban.

Firmaron los documentos donde ahora dice que están legalmente casados. Se pusieron sus anillos y se besaron.

Todos los invitados aplaudimos.

Después de bailar , comer, reír , hablar los novios estaban a punto de marcharse par empezar su luna de miel.

-Chicas, es hora de tirar el ramo-

Nami me arrastró con ella, yo me puse detrás de todas ya que tenía miedo que alguname pisase o me pegase.

Robin se volteó y lanzó el ramo el cual se estampó contra mi cara y acto seguido cayó en mis manos.

Algunas se quejaban y otras gritaban.

-Serás la próxima fufufufu- dijo Robin

-Luffy no tienes que hacer quedar mal a Claire- dijo Zoro

-Tienes que tomar la responsabilidad- dijo Nami

-Ánimo Luffy- dijo Vivi

Yo estaba muy roja.

-Tenéis nuestra bendución- dijo papá

-Q-qu- qué...- intentaba hablar yo

-Nosotros nos vamos- dijo Zoro

-Muchas gracias por venir- dijo Robin

-No es nada-

Se acercó a mí y me dió un beso en la mejilla.

-Nos vemos dentro de un mes-

-Que os vaya bien- le dije

Y se fueron para ser felices.

Luffy se acercó a mí y me acarició el pelo.

Vio el ramo.

-Me aseguraré de que esto se cumpla-

-Eh?-

Me cogió de la mano.

-Sé que aún somos jóvenes pero aún así yo te amo y siento que sin ti no podré ser totalmente feliz, si no eres tú no tiene sentido nada.

Me estaba sonrojando aún más.

-Claire, me concederías el honor de ser mi esposa?-

Empecé a llorar.

-S- sí me gustaría-

Empezaron a aplaudir, al parecer estaban escuchando todo.

Me besó.

-Te prometo hacerte la mujer más feliz-

**_Fin_**


	10. Epílogo

Iba a subir el epílogo antes pero no pude , gomen.

Los personajes de one piece le pertenecen a Oda-sensei, só,o soy dueña de mis OC

* * *

-Quieto, no puedo peinarte-

-Perooo-

-Dije que te estés quieto-

-Mamáaaa el escarabajo se va a ir-

-Monkey D Kai, he dicho que dejes de moverte- dijo la madre del niño con un aura amenazante

-E-entendido- dijo el pequeño un poco asustado

-Ya está, puedes ir a ver ese escarabajo-

-Bieeeeeen-

-Aaaah- suspiró -Es igual que su padre-

-Claire-

-Dime-

-Ya está listo todo, vamos-

-Vamos, Luffy-

El día de hoy habían quedado unos amigos para hacer un picnic. Después de 10 años aquel grupo segía llevándose bien, iban a asistir: la familia Roronoa la cual estaba compuesta por Zoro, Robin y Hana, la hija de éstos , era la viva imagen de su madre pero Hana tenía los ojos verdes de su padre ; la familia Kuroashi, formada por Sanji, Nami y una criatura que tenía 5 meses dentro del vientre de la pelinaranja; La familia Nerfetari cuyos miembros son Kohza, Vivi y el pequeño Natsu, igual a su madre pero con al piel más bronceada ; y por último la familia Monkey D con Luffy como padre, Claire, la madre y Kai , el hijo de la pareja que tenía 5 años.

Estas familias se reunían algunos domingos para pasarlo en grande juntos.

La familia Monke D llegaron al punto de encuentro y allí se encontraban todos, sólo faltaban ellos, como siempre, los últimos en llegar. Al parecer hay algunas cosas que no cambian.

Se saludaron todos.

Kai, Natsu y Hana empezaron a jugar.

Claire, Vivi, Robin y Nami se sentaron sobre una manta a hablar sobre cosas de mujeres.

Luffy, Kohza, Zoro y Sanji estaban preparando todo para la barbacoa.

Se escuchaba como los demás hombre regañaban a Luffy por hacer algo mal y las mujeres reían.

De repente escucharon llorar a alguien, era Kai.

Natsu y Vivi estabn alrededor de él un poco preocupados. Claire corrió hacia su hjo para ver lo que le habí pasado. EL pequeño monito se había caído y se había hecho una herida en la rodilla. Luffy se dio cuenta de lo ocurrido y se acercó a su mujer y su hijo.

-Te duele mucho?- le preguntó Claire

-Uugh snif snif n-no, no me d-duele -intentaba responder

-Oh ya veo- dijo su madre al ver que su hijo le estaba mintiendo ya que era obvio que le dolía mucho -Vamos a curar esa herida antes de que se infecte-

Kai asintió.

-Esto... Luffy traeme el botiquín que tengo en el bolso-

-Claro-

-Y los pañuelos- le gritó

Luffy regresó con el botiquín y los pañuelos.

-Saca algodón y alcohol por favor- dijo mientras sacaba un pañuelo y secaba la cara de su hijo.

-Toma -dijo Luffy

-Gracias- le respondió Claire con una sonrisa -Kai, esto puede escocer un poco-

Apenas le tocó con el algodón

-ESCUECEEEEEE- gritó

-No grites- le regaño su madre

-No...no escuece nada- intentó hacerse el duro cruzando sus brazos

Claire rió

-Shishishishi eres muy valiente Kai- dijo su padre acariciando su cabeza

-Claro, seré tan valiente como tú, papá-

-Jajajaja mira que sois- al cabo de un rato Claire le puso una tirita a su hijo en la rodilla- Ya está, ten más cuidado la próxima-

-Siiiiiiiii-

Y se fue dejando a papá y a mamá solos.

-Es igual a ti- le dijo a su esposo

-Tu crees?-

-Sí-

Claire apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Luffy.

-Gracias por darme tanta felicidad-

-No, yo debería de dártelas, soy tan feliz a vuestro lado. Claire, te amo-

-Yo te amo mucho más-

-Los dos nos amamos por igual- dijo pegando su frente con la de Claire.

Se acercaron poco a poco y se dieron un beso.

-LUFFY VEN A AYUDARNOS- gritó Sanji

-Vete, te llaman-

-No pueden vivir sin mi Shishishishi-

-Jajajaja-

Claire volvió con sus amigas. Después todos disfrutaron de esa barbacoa , sobre todo Luffy y Kai, heredó muchas cosas de su padre.

Rieron y disfrutaron de aquel maravillosos día.

-Ten cuidado de no despertarlo- dijo Claire.

Luffy llevaba en brazos a su hijo que había quedado frito al finalizar el día. Luffy lo llevaba a su habitación. Entraron y Luffy lo metió en su cama y Claire lo tapó con las sábanas y le dio un beso en la frente.

-Que sueñes con los angelitos.-

Cerraron la puerta. Luffy cargó a su esposa hasta su habitación.

-Qué te parece si hacemos cosas de mayores?- le propuso a su mujer

-Has cerrado bien la puerta?-

-Si-

-Está bien- y besó a su esposo.

Ya que no tenían trabajo acumulado, las familias se reunirían de nuevo el domingo que viene, irían a la playa dispuestos a pasárselo bien, ese día y muchos más.


End file.
